Who Knew?
by Star of ages 14
Summary: The lights went out in my bedroom with only the green glow of my wall clock to see by, suddenly a body crashed on top of me then one landed on one side of the room then another and another,my life was changing for the better,for love and friends. XOC's!
1. Tv happs

Disclaimer - I own this fic! but not Naruto!

Ok this is my first well ummm...well one with me and my sister in it and maybe one of my friends I might talk about in here...

Ok so on with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------

Who Knew? Ch.1 TV happs

---------------------------------------------

I looked out of the orthodontist's glass window and over to the a school just across the road. We didn't have school to day because we were getting our braces off and today it was Friday and spring brake was here.

I took my eyes off of the school, that we didn't go to, and looked over to my twin sister Leyna, she was just about finished with the last of her braces being pulled off by one of the girls that helped put those evil contraptions on the first time!

I sighed and let my fingers glide through my soft dark blond hair.

You know what I hate is when people call me and my sister, or anyone else for that matter, a dumb blond.

It's like '"hey I can hear you and I'm not dumb!'"

"Hey, Lauren come on lets go." Said my twin sister Leyna as she and I walked into another room which our short haird mother sat along with many other people and a few kids with expressions that looked to be fear.

You see, Leyna has longer hair than mine because mine goes to my shoulders and hers goes to her back.

But on the other side of being twins where are WAY different, yah we have the same hair and eyes but I don't think we look the same at ALL.

"Hey mom." Said Leyna as my mother got out of her chair and headed for the desk to check out.

----------Five minutes later...------------------------

We headed out in the car going home to our town.

Ok I'm going to say this once my name is Lauren and I have a twin sister named Leyna, a dad named Rick (My moms boss has that name to, he is our friend), and a mom named Tina.

We also have a dog named Sav vana but we call her Sav vie.

-----------------------------

My mom pulled into the driveway and went into her parking spot out side of the house.

We got out and of course once again Leyna went running off to the house with out us but so what the house was locked tight as a drum anyway so she would have to wait untill my mother and I moved fast enough to unlock the door so she could go to the bathroom.

I laughed inside of my head at the thought like I have done so many times before.

-----------------------------------

I crept up to my room and fell onto my bed and turned on the TV and just as I did that Naruto was on.

'Well I have nothing better to watch and its a good show.' I though with a smile.

_"Some day I'll become Hokage and then the village will stop disrespecting me and then I'll be somebody, my names Naruto Uzumaki, REMBER IT!" _

Shouted Naruto through the TV screen.

I was watching the first episode again.

"Lauren I'm going to the store and Leyna is coming with me!" Yelled my mom up the steeps.

"Ok!" I yelled back. Of course your wondering where my dad is well he was at work so I was home alone again and that also meant that it would be quiet, man am I happy for that!

Out side a storm raged and lightning sounded.

'Man, why would mom go out in this?' I asked my self but shrugged my shoulders.

Some time into Naruto the lights started to blink but I didn't worry because my green neon light beside my bed ran on batteries so even if all of the lights went out I wouldn't be in the dark.

Soon Sasuke walked onto the screen.

_"Oi, dope." _

He said as he walked up to Naruto.

I laughed at the face Naruto made as he tried to make a come back.

Soon my laughter died as the lights went out.

"Oh man, and just when it was getting good!" I wined.

Thunder sounded again out side and along with that came a LARGE bolt of lighting which so happened to go through the roof of my house and through the walls to anything that ran on electricity and that meant... the TV...

Sparks went everywhere but luckily no fires came about.

I jumped behind the SMALL space beside my bed as the light to the neon green sign went out as well.

"Aww man!" I yelled covering my head.

A minute later I looked over to where the TV was and for some odd reason it had turned on and Naruto was still playing but two parts of the show where overlapping, the first part of the Naruto seares and Naruto S. which was the one where everyone is about 14 to 15.

I got up and walked over to it just as another spark flared and onto my face stinging me and maybe leaveing a scar on my cheek as well.

Then something rammed into me, well four something's to be correct.

One was laying beside me and another on the other side while one clear across the room and another spread across my chest which made it hard to breath so I almost turned blue.

I heard breathing beside my ear which was not cool at all, I don't like when people do that but my arms where locked under the body that was on top of me robbing me of the air I so desperately needed.

I turned my face to look into a face which I knew on the spot.

"Na - Naruto!" I yelled in a cracked voice, well frightened almost.

Then I looked over at the other people in the room.

On the other side of the room was Kakashi and beside me was Naruto and on the right side of me was Gaara.

I looked slowly trying hard not to blush at who was on top of me.

"Oh please don't be please, please, please." I begged to my self.

I looked into the face of...

"Oh God you just killed me didn't you! Why God why did it have to be Sasuke!"

I about cried and on cue he opened his eyes.

"Ummm, could you get off of me Sasuke?" I asked him lightly as my eye twitched.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"You get your answer when YOU GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled back at him.

He blushed and got off.

'Did the all mighty Sasuke just BLUSH?' I thought.

"So who are you?" He asked again with a straight face this time.

"My name is Lauren, nice to meet you Sasuke Uchiha." I said with a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ok thanks for reading and hoped you liked it so please REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!

Also this story was redone so most of the spelling misstakes should have been taken care of.

- Star Of Ages 14


	2. Phone call

Disclaimer - I own this story but not Naruto!

Ok second chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Who knew? Ch.2 Phone call

-------------------------------------------

The moon light after the rain was done shined through my window and onto Sasuke.

"How do you know my name and why are we here?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"Oh Gomannasi for stairing Sasuke-kun oh and I don't know why you're here you just poped out of the tv with the others some how which is...which is kinda COOL!" I said geting to my feet.

"Oh yah the sand man, Hentai, and Kashune need to be woken up oh wait Gaara isn't supost to be a sleep! What about the Shakaku!" I yelled alarmed.

"Oh don't worry he got that taken out a year ago." Said Sasuke breaking my paceing.

"Oh thak Kami!" I said.

"Ok time to wake all of these dops up before my mom and sister finds them and I don't feel like cleaning up drol to day." I said with a laugh.

I walked over to Gaara first.

"Uhhh maybe I should wait to wake him as to extend a little bit of my oh so boreing life." I stated.

So I walked over to Kakashi and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Oi Kakashi wake up before I make you." I said with an evil glint in my eyes.

He opened his one eye and I think he smiled up at me from the way the mask moved up.

"Why hello there and what is a fine young woman doing towering over me?" He asked.

I sighed and moved over to Naruto seeing as Kakashi was awake while Sasuke followed my every move as he stood there by the window.

"Naruto...Naruto! Uzumakie! NARUTO!" I yelled the last part into his ear and he shot up like a rocket.

"Who! What! Raman!" He yelled and then settled down.

"Well now that that is done..." I mumbled as I gluped and moved over to Gaara.

Don't let how I act now get you to think that I'm scared no I am really a big Gaara fan thats all.

I moved over to the other side of the room as six pairs of eyes followed my every move.

"Ga- Gaara...Gaara." I said softly as to not anger him by yelling.

He opened one teal eye and I gluped again.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked as he opened his other eye and sat up.

"Ummm its- its Lauren." I stuttred.

"Lauren huh? do you mind?" He asked.

He must of wanted more sleep because when I said yes he closed both his eyes again and went back to sleep.

"So what are we doing here?" Asked Kakashi still sitting next to Naruto.

"Like I told Sasuke I don't know." I said back to him.

Soon enough after I said that the lights to my room came back on.

Everyone looked at me strangly well except for Sasuke.

"Hey Lauren-chan why are you whereing all black?" Asked Naruto painting out my outfit that consisted of black strechey pants and a black short sleved shirt.

"Well I'm not goth but I like dark cloths for some reason." I said with a smile.

Then something sounded from down stairs which made Naruto jump and me giggle.

"What was THAT?" Asked Naruto with blue eyes stairing at me.

I laughed again and answered.

"The phone down stairs com on you guys can come with me." I said as they got off the floor (some how Gaara woke up and went with us.) and went down stairs with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Gaara following beind me.

The phone stoped ringing as I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Leyna and I got stuck in the storm and wont be back till late." Said my mothers voice on the other line.

"Ok." I said.

"See you soon." She said and then the phone went dead.

"Ok seeing as my mother and sister + dad wont be home till late that means I don't have to hide you all for a while." I said putting the phone away.

"Thats fine with me as long as we don't get stuffed into some stuffey closet." Said Gaara.

"That can be arranged but I think if my idea works then you wont have to be Gaara or any of you for that matter." I said with a smile.

------------------------------------------------

Ok I'm tired and it's like 1:19AM EST so I'm going to bed Goman for short chapter but I'm going to bed!

Ja ne!


	3. No way!

Disclaimer - I own this story but not Naruto!

Ok lets start the next chapter!

-----------------------------------------

Who knew? Ch.3 No Way!

-------------------------------------------------------

Everyone sat in the liveingroom (9:18 P.M.) on the long dark green couch while I made something for them to eat and I had asked Naruto what he wanted and guess what I should have kept my mouth shut...

"The raman is ready!" I yelled from the kitchen as they got up and took a seat at the table.

Gaara was by the sink while Kakashi was by the back door and Naruto by the fridge and Sasuke by the stove and I sat by Gaara and Sasuke because there is NO way I'm sitting with a pervert!

We all finished after five minutes we we did but Naruto finished it in like two seconds.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" I asked as I put the bowls in the sink.

"Yah you can tell us why you're room was covered in pictures." Said Sasuke.

"Oh that, I love to watch Anime including you're guy's show." I said with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Kakashi.

"I was wondering if you would speek up any time soon oh and I mean I waist my teenage life in front of the computer writing stories and watching tv on youtube." I said.

"Well it's dark so we can't go outside soooo lets watch some tv hey Naruto you're guy's show should be on again in a few minutes." I said.

"Cool! I have my own show Belveive it!" Said Naruto as he ran into the liveing room with the reast of us on his tail.

"Man my show rocked!" Yelled Naruto as he pumped his fist into the air.

I switched the channle to 49 to see what was going to be on for the night and my eyes went from bored to really happy in under a senond when I found out what was on.

"Yes! Finley, last Saturday they cout this show off for another one and this one was still new." I said with happyness in my voice.

Kakashi chuckled.

"And what might this show be called." He asked me. I turned to him with a smile.

"It's called Blood+ so Gaara might like it." I told them.

So the show Blood+ started and yah just as I thought Gaara did like it but Kakashi and Sasuke not so much but they said it was good.

"So how much Anime do you watch?" Asked Kakashi.

"Well maybe I'm in my 30's I'm not to sure maybe 34." I told them.

"That's alot." He said with a little shock in his voice.

"Yah I know and I've already finished a few." I said.

------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late and I don't know when I fell asleep but when I woke up there was a blanket on me and someone sitting beside me.

'Naruto,Sasuke, and Kakashi must have been a dream.' I thought.

"Hey Leyna when did you and mom get back?" I asked the figure which had my head in its lap as to make it a pillow.

When no one answered I looked up and blushed at who had me in their lap, it was...

-------------------------------------------------

Yah cliff hanger so what hoped ya liked it oh and NO FLAMES IF YA WANA REVIEW!


	4. An Embarrassing Moment

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto!

Ok soooo I left you all with a cliff hanger and I'm kinda sorry for that because I didn't write for a few days but thats what happens when your in school ok so sit back and raed another chapter!

-----------------------------------------

Who knew? Ch.4 An Embarrassing Moment

---------------------------------------------------------

I looked up to find...

"Sa - Sasuke!" I said in a hushed voice as to not wake him, it looked like he stayed up a little longer than he was use to which is a LOT since he might have had missions to stay up late as to catch the Ninja that they where to fight and turn in or killed.

His dark eyes where closed as his blue black hair went up and down from his breath comeing in and out, trying to suck it into his lungs.

I blushed as his arms, clad in his arm warmers, wraped around me a little tightly.

"Oh man how embarrassing..." I mumbled.

"You're telling me I think it's Kawaii that Sasuke would realy do that in his sleep."

Said a voice filled with myrth.

I quickly looked over into the doorway of the parler room ( Ok we have 6 rooms down staris a kitchen,liveingroom,bathroom,parents room, computer room and down one more floor is the basment and there are four rooms up stairs which is a middle room then a bathroom my sisters room and then my room! Oh and the parler room is round so thats why its called the parler room.)

There stood Kakashi with a smirk on his face, I could tell because his eye that was not covered up was crinkled upwared.

"Uhhh Ka - Kakashi would you take pitty on me and um help me out?" I said with a nervose laugh. "Hmmmm let me think...no." He said in a moking way.

"And why not?" I hissed in an irratated voice but low enough as to not wake Sasuke, thats how nice I am. "Because I don't feel lke it." He said once more/

'Man I'll have to go through desprite mezers oh wh me?' I thought as I called out softly. "Oh Gaara...Gaara are you there?" I asked into the black livengroom.

A figure of a short read haired boy steeped into the room from the kitchen I didn't know why he went in there but that didn't matter. "Ummm hehe Gaara I'm in a bind can you help me out?" I asked with a sleepy smile.

He looked at me through his sea green foam eye and walked back into the kitchen where he was before. I sighed and knew I wasnt going to get out of this.

"So I'm guessing you can't help me eather huh Sav vie?" I mumbled to my little shitsue dog (black and white) she just turned her Kawaii little head to me and then set it back down and went back to sleep.

"Hummmm." Moaned Sasuke in his sleep as his arms pulled me closer to him, I blushed even more, which got me to give way to a gasp as I had never had been this close to the male population before in my life well sitting on you're dads lap when you where little never counts.

I feelt so warm and as I fell to sleep once again I was wraped in something wrm to sleep on for a

change...

----------------------------------------------------

Ok hope ya liked it! So please REVIEW and NO FLAMES PLEASE!

Goman that its not long!

- Star Of Ages 14


	5. NOTICE!

Star Of Ages 14 

NOTICE!

Ok guys I'm sorry for not updateing for a while but I'll get to it soon ok I'm going to be doing a poll and which ever one is higher WINS!

Ok I want you to desside who Lauren should be with Sasuke or Gaara but theres no Kakashi because well hes OLDER than her because she's 14 oh and Lauren's bestfriend might come into the story so the one who got lesser votes goes with her IF she comes in ok oh and vote and see who Naruto should be with ok it will be between Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto so...

DUZO vote I want to know what you guys want!

Oh and I'm getting tired of this I don't want ANY flames in a review they just want to make me beat the coumpter senceless but my sister stops me for some reason or another.

_We all have our reasons to write fanfiction and one of mine is family... _

_they make me mad so I'll write, they make me sad so I'll write, they make me love so I'll write, they make me hated so I'll write, they make me happy so I'll write, and they make me FEEL sadness, greff, love, hatered. _

_But most of all they make me feel...dead to the world and...thats why I write... _

Ok enough about that and please tell me what ya think the the pairings should be!

- Star Of Ages 14

(Check out Blood!)


	6. Song talking

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto! Or the any part of the song River...!

Ok here we go sorry for not updateing in a while!

(River) - As I walk through the vally of the shadow of LA...

The footsteps that where next to me have gone their separate ways...

-----------------------------

Ok I have to help my parents with careying cans out to the car so I'll be right back!

Ok I'm back man I halled up like up to five BIG black bags with cans in them and I have more to go and the bags are HUGE!

Well on with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Who Knew? Ch.5 Song talk

--------------------------------------------

Lauren POV

I woke up to have something wraped around me and warm.

I snuggled into the warmth and smiled a little which was rare for me.

The warmth moved its arms tighter around me so I opened my eyes.

'Oh man I almost forgot about that problem!' I thought to my self.

'Well all I have to do is slip out of his arms and leave...somehow...' I thought once again.

I lifted my left and right arms to pull off Sasuke's arms which sliped off of me after I lifted them up.

Soon I made my escape!

I sliped out and stood.

"Goman Sasuke but I have to go and...I wouldn't want you to get any ideas." I said to myself.

'Like he would.' I thought as I walked up to my room.

------------------------------

Lauren's room

I got up to my room and went in.

'Well it couldn't hurt to practice.' I thought as I picked up a small medium box and went down stairs, sneeked pased the liveing room, and went out side to the grage (sp?).

The front of the grage was open and the cars where gone so I sat in the middle of the grage and opened the box to reviel a silver flute in three pieces.

I put them to gether, tuned it, and placed my hands over the keys.

"I haven't played in a while!" I said to myself.

I put the mouth piece up to my lips and started playing 'River' (I can play the flute!).

I stopped and put it in my lap and sang because I was getting bored with just playing it so I took out my ipod and put it on the vershion that didn't have a voice.

(I don't own these lyrics they belong to Good Charlotte the album Good morning revival!)

_River_

_--------------- _

_"As I walk through the vally _

_of the shadow of LA._

_The footsteps that where _

_next to me have gone their separate ways. _

_I've seen enough now to know _

_that beautiful things don't _

_always stay that way. _

_I've done enough now_

_to know that this beautiful place _

_isn't everything they say. _

_I heard that evil comes disguised _

_like a city of Angel's_

_walking towards the light. _

_Baptized in the river I've _

_seen a vision of my _

_life and I wanna be delivered. _

_In the city was a sinner, _

_I've done a lot of things wrong, _

_But I swear I'm a believer _

_Like the prodigal son I was_

_out on my own _

_Now I'm trying to find my way back home. _

_Baptized in the river, _

_I'm delivered. _

_I'm delivered. _

_You're from a small town, _

_you're gonna grow up fast, _

_underneath these lights. _

_Down in Hollywood on the boulevard the dead com _

_back to life. _

_To the praying mother, _

_The worried father, _

_Let you're children go. _

_If they come back they'll come on stronger, _

_and if they don't you'll know. _

_They say evil comes disguised, _

_Like a city of Angels, _

_I'm walking towards the light. _

_Baptized in the river, _

_I've seen a vision of my life, _

_and I wanna be delivered. _

_In the city was a sinner, _

_I've done a lot of things wrong, _

_But I swear I'm a believer. _

_Like the prodigal son, _

_I was out on my own, _

_Now I'm trying to find my way back home. _

_Baptized in the river, _

_I'm delivered. _

_I'm delivered." _

I heared movement behind me a little while ago but didn't care so I kept singing.

_"Baptized in the river (on my own). _

_Baptized in the river (on my own). _

_I wanna be delivered. _

_(on my own). _

_(on my own). _

_I confess I'm a sinner, _

_I've seen a vision of my life, _

_and I wanna be delivered." _

I finished and turned around to see Naruto standing behind me stairing at me.

I smiled a little and he came and sat next to me.

"Ano, Hi Naruto." I said.

"That was a nice song Lauren-Chan."

"Thanks so what are ya here for?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

"Yah whats this and this stuff in the pictures?" He asked me as I took a few papers out of his hands.

My eyes went from wondering to sad.

"There pictures from the war in Iroq." I said sadly.

"Wheres Iroq and is the war done?" He asked me.

"No the war has been going on for a few years now and it all started with these." I said flipping a page so Naruto could see what I was talking about.

"Wha-What is that?" He asked as I showed him the picture.

"It's the twin towers...they where knocked down with two planes which each flew into one from a terrist attack.

A lot of people died that day." I said pointing to the parts of the towers with smoke comeing out of them on the top floors.

"That's...sad." He said solumly.

"Yah a lot of kids lost their parents to." I said.

"And the thing is this world is not perfect nor is yours.

A lot of our soliders have died protecting the United States."

I said as Kakashi, Sasuke, and Gaara came out of the gate of the house and went up to us.

"Oi I have an idea I have some extra money from a while back so maybe we can put diffren't cloths on you so you wont turn heads." I said. (Yah right money by butt!)

"Ok I'm in Lauren-Chan believe it!" Said Naruto as he got back his hyyper nature.

"Huh." Grunted Saskue and Gaara.

"Fine with me." Said Kakashi as we headed out up town to buy new cloths or go to the Bargon Box and get used cloths there...

----------------------------------------------

Ok it was longer well with the music and all and it took me a LONG time to write oh well hoped ya like it and please REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES!

Ja ne!


	7. SAKURA!

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto!

I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in over maybe a month but my other computer crashed and I'm getting a new one I'm typeing this on a diffrent computer for now so hope ya enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who Knew? Ch.5 Sakura?!

--------------------------------------------------------------

We all headed out to the store up town for new clothes.

Of corse I'm fourteen so I can't drive yet so we all walked.

It was still summer so we need not have to bring coats.

"So where is this store we are going to?" Asked Kakashi.

"Well there are at least three to four stores so I'm sure we'll find some good clothes." I said with a smile.

"Ok the first store we're going to is FD." I smiled once again.

We passed my high school, a Church, a bank, and a few small shops untill I stoped in front of a store front.

I opened the door and the small bell sounded as we walked in.

Ok guys split up and look at clothes and pick out the ones you like best, now lets go!" I moved away from every one elce and picked my way through the small store as the others did the same.

I walked through some of the asiles untill I came to a costume section.

Hanging on the wall was something that sparked my brain and made an evil glint come to my eyes.

I took it down from it's hanging place and tucked it under my arm so the boys woulden't be able to see it.

I also looked through some of the piles of some more costumes and found some good metal head bands.

They had Leaf, Sand, Sound, and waterfall.

I had a hard time choseing one but in the end I picked the Leaf rather than the sand but I also bought both and another pair for my sister.

I went into the clothes section to look at some of the clothes they had.

I walked over to a black short sleve top and also a pair of black shorts.

I picked them up and went over to the counter and paid for them all and then waited for Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara.

A little while later the boys came and I paid for their new clothes.

We walked back to my house and I made them put their new clothes on but I let them keep their head bands and I let Kakashi keep his face mask.

They stood in front of me. Kakashi wore dark green, Sasuke all black (I love black), Naruto wore orange as always except now his pants turned into shorts just below his knees, and Gaara wore a dark red tee - shirt with long baggy cargo pants, their color was tan.

"You guys look good, I'll be back in a minute you guys just watch T.V. or something." I said walking into the bathroom with my new bag of clothes.

I walked out a few minutes later and sat down right beside Sasuke and Naruto.

"SAKURA?!" Yelled Naruto and Sasuke in suprise.

"No." I said waveing.

I had picked out a Sakura Haruno cosplay costume when I was in the store I also picked up some wash out pink hair dye along with the Leaf head band and ninja shoes + makeup so I would look like Sakura.

"Then who-" But Kakashi was cut off.

"Lauren." I said my name and everyone's jaw dropped even Sasuke and Gaara!

"But you look soooo much like Sakura!" Yelled Naruto jumping up and down pointing to me on the long dark green couch.

"I know aint it cool!" I said happily with a smirk.

"But can you act like her?" Questioned Gaara with a smirk of his own.

"Uhh, yah sure." I said as I walked over to Sasuke.

I wraped my arms around his left arm and acted.

"Oh Sasuke I've missed you sooooo much, would you go out with me?" I gave him the puppy dog face and the great Uchiha blushed!

I coulden't hold in the laughter in any longer so I let of of Sasuke's arm and fell to the floor laughing my guts out.

But of corse something had to mess up this moment...

The front door clicked as the door knob opened the door...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok thanks for you're reviews but I also want more and also their was a tye in the polls so I'll keep ya all guessing who Lauren will be with I know I'm evil!

I'll try to update as soon as I can!

Well please REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!

- Star of ages 14


	8. Why must I cry?

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto!

We got our new computer but my internet is not up right now so that's why I'm typeing this now so enjoy!

Oh and I must tell you all something some of this story has real events in it some of which happened weeks ago maybe even a month.

When a word in Japanese has this then it had been translated at the bottom of the page!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who knew? Ch.7 Why must I cry?!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The door was opening and I had some of the coolest people in my house!

"Oh no my mom and sis are back if they see you all I'll be up to my neck in boiling water in no time flat!" I panicked as I ran my fingers through my now, from useing pink coolaid, pink hair as I was thinking hard.

"It's ok we'll just hide." Said Naruto as he and the rest of the gang left in a puff of smoke and a small 'bang'.

The front door opened and in steped my mother and sister with a few bags from shopping.

"Hey Lau-Sakura?!" I cringed at the tone my sister yelled as she ran over to me.

"No, I'm still Lauren you're "perfect" nechan but with a diffrent look." I said with a smirk but behind that smirk was worry.

'I wonder where the guys poof'd off to?' I wondered but I didn't have to worry because they were Ninja and I? Not so much.

"Where did you find a Sakura costume?!" Asked my sister or more like yelled happily.

"At the store up town oh and hey I got you something to!" I said with a smile as I dug into my bag on the kitchen table to pull out a Leaf and Sand village head band.

"Wich one do ya want the Leaf or Sand?" I asked holding up both head procters.

"Oh that's soo cool I think I want the Leaf!" She exclaimed as she took the Leaf head band and tyed it around her neck, like Hinata, and smiled happily at me.

"You're welcome!" I yelled as she walked away.

"Lauren how did you get the pink in you're hair and it better come out." Said my mother with a stern look.

"It's coolaid it will wash right out." I know my mom would never NEVER let me DYE it PINK and I woulden't dare I don't like pink that much to keep it that way for months!

"Good." Was all she said as she walked into the kitchen to leave me alone in the liveingroom in front of the stairs to the basment.

I sighed happy that I haden't been caught with three 14 year old boys and a teacher over the age of 20 in my house.

I walked into the parler room where our long fish tank sat on the side wall.

"I wonder where they went..." I talked to myself.

"The coast is clear guys..." I said in a lazy voice.

'Well untill they come out I guess I'll call my Best Friend!' I thought as I picked up the phone close to the fish tank and punched in her number.

It rung a few times then some one picked up.

"Hellow?"

"Hi Mat it's Lauren." It was Cassie's 10 year old little brother and let me tell you he's a big hentai .

I could hear him take his ear away from the recever and call for Cassie.

With in a seconed he was off the line and my bestfriend was on.

"Oi Ino!" I said happily into the recever.

"Hi Sakura! What's happening?!"

We call ourselves Ino and Sakura and my sister Hinata because that's who we are and am going to cosplay as.

"I just found my costume today and thay had others on sale up at FD and a head band for me and Hinata." I said with a smile.

"Cool I'll have to get one and my Ino costume soon when I go up town." Her voice came from happy to sad in the few moments I went up to my room and sat on my bed faceing the blank T.V. .

"What's wrong?" I asked, worry laced my voice.

"I-I'm moveing in a week."

"Y-You're Nani?!" I said with a chocked voice as the realizashion struck me full force and as I spoke I had to controll my self so my voice would not brake.

"Gomanasai, where moveing to KY my parents found a small place for us to live while where still looking for a house sence our house was sold."

"I-It's alright well I have to go and I'll talk to you later, Ja ne Cassie." I hung up the phone and placed it on my bed and staired at the T.V. blankly as one lone tear slid down my cheek.

More tears followed that and soon I was sobbing into my hands and I turned to face my window by my bed and sobbed with my elbows and hands supporting me on the wall with my head down to look at the small line that the bed made as it was pushed agenst the wall.

I heard my bedroom door opened but I didn't look up to see who it was I kept my eyes closed.

"W-Who's there I'll only talk to Naruto and no one elce!" I cryed out but the door never opened again so it must have been Naruto and I would only let him come in because he was nice unlike some of the others.

He sat at the side of the bed and put a hand on my back then seeing as I would not stop he grabbed me by the waist and heafted me onto his lap so my face was faceing his chest.

"I-I can't beleive this!" I cryed as I grabbed the cloth of his shirt and rubbed my face into the cloth.

After a while of crying I had stoped but rested my head on his chest and smelled the shirt my face was in.

It smelled of lilys and-and sand!

'But that means...'

I tilted mt head up, hair still pink, and looked into seafoam green eyes.

"Ga-Gaara!" I yelped as he held me down in my spot in his lap.

Sence he woulden't ley me move I settled down and put my head back on his chest it was the only thing I could do at this moment.

"Hai, it is me." He said softly.

Soon some how I fell asleep where I was as he held me and watched my face soften into slumber.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped ya liked it! Duzo REAIEW BUT NOOOOOOO FLAMES!

Nechan - Sister

Hentai - Pervert

Oi - Hey!

Nani - What!

Gomanasai - I'm sorry

--------------------------------------------------

Star of ages 14


	9. Didn't ya know pots and pans don't mix

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto!

Ok Goman for the delay in the story! I was reading a good book and wanted to finish is but here is the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who Knew? Ch.8 Didn't ya know pots and pans don't mix Naruto!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to find myself lay on my pillow in bed. I snuggled into my warm pillow and thaught as my brain came back into motion for sleep.

I blushed.

'Did I do THAT!?' I asked myself. I never cryed in front of anyone exept when I was little, back then I coulden't help it!

"Why me! Why me! Why me!!!!" As I said thoese words I hit my head agenst my pillow.

'But...is Gaara getting...SOFT!?' I was getting frustrated and when that happens in the morning it doe's NOT make for a happy Lauren!

I climbed off the bed and placed my bare feat onto my dark purpple carpet. I looked down at my self to find I was still wearing my Sakura cosplay costume so that meant I still had the pink hair.

I moaned, that meant an early shower and I hated early showers.

I sighed and opened my creakey door and steeped into the bathroom on the left side of my room, closed the door and then locked it.

I had gotten the most of the pink out of my hair and now all that was let where the tips of them.

'I'm going to have to tell mom, dad, and Leyna about Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Gaara soon but when?' I asked myself.

'I guess it'll be when lunch comes today that way I can talk to them all.' I thought with a smile. Sence it was Sunday no one worked or hardly went any where today.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had gotten out of the shower five min.s later and was drying myself off with my dark blue towl.I placed the towl around me and unlocked the bathroom door and steped out to walk into my bedroom to get some clothes.

When I walked in for some reason Gaara was in there. I just kept on walking and picked up the clothes, he never took his eyes off of me and it was unerving.

I then left and changed in the bathroom then when I cooled down enough I went back into my room grabbed a brush and brushed my wet hair.

"Ummm Gaara what are you doing in here?" I asked with a soft voice because I woulden't use my louder voice and I didn't know why.

"No reason." He siad back.

I nooded and then plugged in my hair straghtener and started to straghten my hair, I only did this when I'm bord or I was thinking.

My hair dryed and the curles whent out of my hair with the steam.

Then I stood up and opened my door once again.

"You comeing Gaara?" I asked. He got off the floor and followed me out of my room and down the stairs.

It was lunch time.

My parents and sister where outside but Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke where already in the kitchen.

"HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Yelled Naruto as we rounded the corner and went into the kitchen. I looked at him funney and then at his hand and then the pan he was holding.

The oven was on but there was nothing in it.

"Naruto what are you DOING!?" I yelled at him in a panic.

I then remembered something from Health class in the 7th grade last year.

Naruto dropped the pan and ran to the sink to splash his burn with xold water.

"NARUTO STOP!" I yelled grabbing his arms as to not hurt his hands and pulled him away from the sink.

"Sasuke hold his hands out NOW!" I yelled at him, after hesatating he put his hands where I had put mine and then went into the fridge and opened the frezer and got out some ice and put it in a baggy.

I ran over to him and placed it on the burns and as it lay there on his hands he clamed down.

"Naruto here is a helpfull tip the next time you get burned NEVER put you're hands under cold water but get some ice and place it on the burn or it could blister and hurt worse." I said softly.

"Th-Thanks Lauren..." He got out.

"You're welcome Naruto." I said back with a smile.

"Just remember this Naruto, pots and pans don't mix." I said happily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!

I think I'm going to up the story to teen level!

Ja ne!


	10. Getting prepaired

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto!

Yay my best friend is staying the night! I wont get this often any more because she moved to another state so I deadacate this chapter to her!

Ino-Chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This chapter may not be long though because she will be here in half an hour! Goman!

Now on with the story!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who Knew? Ch.9 Getting perpaired!

---------------------------------------------------------

I put the pots and pans away and made Naruto sit on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Remember Naruto, when you're hand starts to hurt again then tell me right away because that means the numbing I gave you're hand went away and I'm sure you don't want blisters." I said as I put the last pot away and set the hot ones that had been in the oven into the sink and ran water onto them.

Then something hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Oh man my family, and now I just remembered this, what a baka I am!" I said clunking my head with my fist.

"Oh well..." I sighed.

"What's the problem?" Asked Kakashi with he one eyed gaze set on me. I smiled a little and told him the problem.

"Well...my best friend, Cassie, is staying with me for the weekend and well I don't know this but she MIGHT glump you all well not Gaara,Kakashi but she might glump Naruto and Sasuke..." I said with a sour face but then it cleared up into a smile.

"Ok I'm going to make lunch, I don't do this often, but I know how to make food so after I make it I'll call the rest of my family in here and they will meet you, no one will glump you except for my older twin sister, Leyna." I said with a even widder smirk.

"So watch you're backs or she might get you!" I warned.

After that I shooed all of the ninjas into the liveingroom, for some reason Savv ie liked to sit in Naruto's lap and I think I know why.

'The nine tailed fox, Sav vie has never been one to chase cats but make friends with others and that includes the Kyuubi.' I though, sighing I got to work on makeing pizza.

I felt a chill go up and down my spine as I placed the pizzas into the oven but I didn't turn around, instead I figited in my spot untill I coulden't tak it any more.

I turned slowly and there, leaning on the kitchen wall beside the fridge was none other than the sand nin, Sabaku no Gaara.

I gasped in suprise as his cold sea foan green eyes studied me.

"Wha-What are you doing Gaara?! You almost made my heart skip a beat and I can't have that!" I squeaked, I calmed down after a sec..

"What are you doing here I thought you went into the liveingroom with the rest of the nin."I said with my face creaseing.

He just staired like he haden't heard me.

I turned around and set the timer, it clicked, and I sat downon a chair trying not to think about the man that was STILL stairing at me.

I got up again and went over to the counter and his eyes followed like I know they would.

I took out a knife and uncut mushrooms and started choping them into littler pices to fit on the pizzas.

As my mind wondered for a seconed my hand sliped and the knife sliced my finger.

I cringed and shouted in surprise. Then a had was on the arm that had been cut by the knife.

"Wha-" I was sileced by the sea foam green eyes that had watched me run around the kitchen.

Gaara held up my finger and then slid it into his mouth to get rid of the blood.

"Gaara, don't, or you'll-" I stoped as he slid my finger out of his mouth and spoke.

"I no longer carey Shabaku the sand demon so there is no harm in me doing this." He siad softly. I nooded dumbly and let him continue.

He dug into his pouch and took out a long white bandage and wrapped it around my finger.

"Th-Thanks, Gaara..." I stuttered.

He looked at me then made his way to the liveingroom.

'H-He never was this nice I've never even in the series SEEN him nice!' I though with a blush.

"Oh yah I guess I better get back to what I was doing." I mumbled.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Over 15 min.s later the pizza was done and I took them out.

I had called in my family a second later after that.

"Ok." I said turning to my mother and father and also my sister.

"I have some people you all shouls meet, Leyna will know them allredy." I said with a small laugh.

"Allright guys, come on in." I said into the liveingroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, lets see how the family reactes to this!

Ok thanks for reading but please REVIEW but NO FLAMES!

Ja ne!


	11. Meet the family!

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto!

Ok one of the best things happened to me a few days ago...I got my Naruto headband YAY!

I thought about how Lauren had one and I wanted one so I go one and let me tell they are more money than I make in a week!

Oh well maybe thats because it was metal oh well...

On with the story!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who Knew? Ch.10 Meet the family!

----------------------------------------------------

First came in Naruto, my sister, Leyna, gasped and almost squealed.

Then came in Kakashi, next Sasuke and last but not least Shabaku no Gaara.

My parent's faces twisted into a small scoul, I know why, it's because they where boys, alone with me in the house.

I pointed to each of the boys as I told my parents their names.

"This is Kakashi Hitate, the sensi of team seven." I said pointing to the man who had his one eye crinkled up to show he was smileing.

"Nice to meet you." Said Kakashi with a small bow.

"This is Naruto Uzumakie (SP?) from Kakashi's team seven." I pointed to the blond haired ninja holding his burnt hand. He looked up at my family and smiled goofily.

"That's right Beleive it! I'm gaana be the next Hokage!" He side punching the air with his, not burnt, fist.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha also from team seven and an avanger (SP?)." I said pointing to the teen with blackish blueish hair and cold eyes.

"And this...is Shabaku No Gaara, he is not of team seven nore is he a part of the leaf village but he is apart of the sand, his team comsistes of his two older silblings, his sister, the oldest of them all, Tamari, and the seconed oldest, his brother, Kankuro, and then himself, the youngest silbling, Gaara." I said pointing to the read head that looked as soft as a rabid dog.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night after dinner...

Everyone was asleep except me and my mother, she was chewing me out...

"You know what I said about boys in my house! Boys I don't even know!" She said in a hushed but still high voice.

"Well, I know them and all because you don't know them isno reason to judge them, and Kakashi is not a teen is in his 20's and he watches us and besides they are all ninja and have good intenshions!" I said back, tears starting to form, she was going to kick them out if I didn't do something and quick.

"They maybe ninja as you say but from a cartoon you and you're sister watch?!" She hissed.

"It's an Anime not a cartoon, cartoons are stupid!" I said with rage.

"I don't care who or what they are they - have - to - go!" She said once again.

"I'll go with them where ever they go mother and you can't stop me because-because I love one of them!" I said.

She stoped her quiet yelling and turned to go into her room.

"Fine, but no one is to be in you're room except Leyna, got it?!" She hissed.

"Y-Yes." I said quietly as the door to her room clicked shut and she went to bed.

I walked into the computer room, which was our old liveingroom, and crumpled into a corner and let the tears drop.

A few minutes later I could feel something behind me but I didn't care right now.

Then nice strong arms picked me up off the floor and pulled me into their lap.

I sobbed into their shirt.

When I had calmed down a bit I looked up and into the face of Gaara.

"Gaara, Y-You're suposto be asleep." I said trying to dry my tears.

"I coulden't and ot while you're upset." He said to me softly.

"Thank you, Gaara..." I said happily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I finished the chapter!

Please leave a Review but... NO FLAMES PLEASE!

Ja ne!


	12. Thinking is sad and fun?

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto!

Ok thank the songs from Evanescence that got me writeing more!

Ok I'm going to stop my jabbering and put this chapter up!

I'm also talking to my best friend on the phone while I type one handed while I talk to her so this may take a while...

On with the stoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who Knew? Ch.11 Thinking is sad and...fun?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun streamed through my window and onto my face.

'Wait...MY window? The last thing I remember is...' Thought then a blush painted my cheeks.

Flash Back...

_"I coulden't, not while you're upset." Said Gaara. _

_"Thank you...Gaara." I said happily. _

End Flash Back...

"No no no!" I yelled into my pillow.

'He wasen't even suposto come in here without my mom, dad, or sister up here with me!' I kept hitting myself over the head.

A minute later I calmed down and faced the cealing with a sigh.

'Why...do...I.' I thought getting up from my bed as I walked over to my new dark green desk with pink Sakura pettles that I painted onto the wood, that's almost the only thing I'll put pink on.

I sat down and pulled out a note book and a pencil and pen.

'Why...do...I like him...?' I thought sadening.

'He has better things to do then hang out with a girl who hardly goes out into the sun...I'm pail...and I don't like it when the summer comes because it gets to hot...and...he lives in Suna where it's hot year-round...there is no place for me with him and my mom does not approve of the other ninjas as well.' I thought with my head hanging.

A knock came from my door but I didn't answer.

"Lauren? You up?" Asked my sister through the door.

"Y-Yes..." I said back in the strongest voice I could manage.

"Ummm...Mom, Dad, and I are...are going to go to Canensberg in KY to visit mom's cousin for the rest of the week and Cassie should be here in a day, Man Lauren you're SOOOO lucky, you get to be with the Naruto people while I have to leave to KY with mom and dad...well bye Lauren I'll see you in a week..." She said leaveingmy door and walking back down the stairs and to our parents.

'That's right...Cassie is comeing no wonder mom and dad are fine with leaveing me home with the others...because, even though she's a few years younger, she will be with me, oh their good, to good.' I thought with a frown.

"But...no matter what happens...even if I where to die by the hands of someone dear to me or any one elce...I could never hate them...it's like a curse..." I sighed once again for the hundredteh time.

I perked up a second later as a thought dawned on me...it was almost time for NFL football night to start, I don't like to watch football or even go to the games but...downtown almost every year my sister and my friends would go to the bowling alley and get good food, drinks, talk, and spend most of the night there, I think it's open untill 12:00 A.M. but now my best friend would not be here for that in time and my sister was leaveing but...that didn't mean I coulden't bring our fav. ninjas.

Now I smirked at this idea.

"Just wait and we'll all go and have some fun while my parents are out of town." I said to myself with a small laugh as I got dressed and went down stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading but...PLEASE REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES!!!!

Ja ne!


	13. Bowling hurts! Naruto found that out

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto!

Ok I'm writing another chapter sence I have nothing better to do!

On with the story!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who Knew? Ch.12 Bowling hurts! Naruto found that out the hard way!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My parents had left a day ago to visit family in KY while I stayed home with my fav. ninjas and when my best friend, Cassie, comes I would show her the guys.

Oh there's another thing...She calls me Sakura and I call her Ino but no Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka are not here with us but we do call each other that a lot!

"Hey, guys ya want to go some where today?" I said to the three lounging ninjas sitting on the back portch.

Naruto's eyes lit up and he was on his feat from where he was laying on his back like a turttle before and jumped up and hugged me.

"Thank you! Thank you! Where are we going! Where are we going! This house is starting to freak me out!" Whined Naruto.

We all Anime sweat dropped.

"So...uhhh how about it? Kakashi? Sasuke? Gaara?...I know Naruto wants to go but how about you guys?" I asked as I pryed Naruto off of my shirt with my hands.

"Sure, we all need to get out any way sence we all need some fresh air." Said Kakashi as he walked up to Naruto and I.

And of corse when Kakashi says something it's final.

"So as Naruto had said bafore, where are we going?" Asked Kakashi.

"You'll see and I'm sure you guys don't have this back at Konoha or even in Suna." I said proudly.

They all nooded and we set off to the ubknown place, well for them any way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We all had walked blocks and blocks because I couldn't drive yet, and Naruto kept whineing that it was to hot today.

"Well Naruto you're lucky that where we are going is a building with air conditioning." I said with a small amused smile.

We neard the bowling alley, I entered the side door and paid the person at the small window $10.00 which meant $2.00 a person 

We all entered dubble doors and walked out of the little white washed room.

There where lots of loud banging noises but few people.

"Of you guys know what this place is now?" I asked, they all looked at me dumbly except for Sasuke and Gaara.

I sighed and smirked, I was going to have fun!

"Ok then let me show ya." I picked up an orange bowling ball that I liked, it depends on the waight of the ball.

I placed the ball in my arms and held it to my chest.

"Ok you guys watch how I do before you do anything first." I said as I walked up to the counter and got some bowling shoes, they are so out of style and they smell but I eather have to buy my own or take these...

I then put them on and walked over to the bowling asile and place the ball in my hands and into the three holes.

"Ok guys, hers lession number one!" I said loudly.

They all nooded.

There will be a T.V. over you're heads, when the light turns green on yours It means you go, Gaara where you're name should be there will be three letters which Gaara is  
Gaa, Narutos is Nar, Kakashis is Kak, and Sasukes is Sas, while mine is Lau, got it?" After they all nooded I went to the next step.

"Ok now for step number two! You must have a nice stance so you all will watch me while I go first." After that was said I made my stance and let the ball go down the lane, it rolled and hit the center pin but it left two up.

"Ok if you get all the pins down then it's a strike and you don't have to go again but if there are some pins left then you can go a second time and if you miss any or even if you get one you don't get to go untill you're next turn." I said happily as I let my ball roll again as it hit the last of the pins.

"And when it hits a pin or more on you're second try it's called a spare." After that was said I halped them with shoes, balls, the T.V. lights, and the alley.

Sasuke was good on his thired try and Kakashi and Gaara looked like pros!

But as for Naruto...

"Ummm Naruto you need to hold the ball this way and stand this way." I said frustrated. Naruto held the ball the way I wanted him to but...

'BANG'

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwwwwwwww" Yelled Naruto as he held his foot, the bowling ball had sliped out of his hands and onto his right foot.

I helped the limping Naruto to one of the many chairs and sat beside him and took off his shoe.

I'm not one to touch feet but I had to make sure it was not broken...

Naruto's ice blue eyes watched as my fingers glided over his foot and over the red spot the ball had made.

"Ok, the ball didn't make anything except a bruse, you're foot is ok Naruto." I said replaceing the shoe.

"Thanks." He said back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At around 9:00 P.M. that night we where still in the bowling alley but in the part that said Cafe on the door.

In here they set up a big white screan to watch the football playoffs while drinks and food where at the counter.

We all sat down at a small table as they drunk in the room, it had no windows but there was one door that lead outside and the other back to the bowling section.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------

For some reason when I went to get the food Gaara walked after me so I asked as he walked beside me.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you carey the food." He said, his sea green eyes looking straght ahead.

"Oh ok-" But I was cut off as something hit me dead in the face...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY A cliff hanger!!!!!!!!!!!!

I hoped ya liked it and if ya did then...PLEASE REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE!

Ja ne!


	14. One who I once loved

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto!

Ok here is the next chapter!

please leave a nice review and that means...NO FLAMES!

I had gotten a flame with cuss words that would make my parents heads roll!

Some people and places and events really did happen in my life except in this chapter this really did NOT happen to me and the guy I once liked...

On with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who Knew Ch.13 One who I once loved...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I fell fored as something hit me in the face.

"AHHHHhhhhhh!!!!" I yelled.

Before I could sway and fall back a pair of arms held me up.

I looked up to see Gaara, then I looked at the thing that turned out to be a person who I had bumped into.

I looked at the persons face to find out it was one of the guys from school that I had a great likeing to once in the past, Ethan.

"E-Ethan I didn't expect you to be here." I said as Gaara let go of me and I could stand on my own.

"Me to I guess." He said as he looked at me then to Gaara.

"Oh, this is Gaara, Gaara this is Ethan." I said trying to get Gaara to stop his scowling at Ethan, Ethan just staird at him.

I could feel something moveing under my feet, I looked down to find sand trailing after Ethan.

"Gaara no!" I said to him quietly and took a hold of his left arm and made him sit with the other Ninjas while I talked to Ethan as I got the food.

"Hey, Ethan I would think you would be at home with you're mom and dad instead of watching the football game here." I said as I picked up the food that everyone had ordered.

"Well I would never have thought I would see you here." He said back, his ocean blue eyes stairing back, just as Naruto's did execpt they didn't hold the more careing and compassion that his did.

'And to think, I that I used to Love this boy.' I though with a sigh.

"Well I'm not interested in football games at all really, It's just that I wanted to take my friends some where." I said looking over my shoulder to look at the ninjas at the table, which I pointed to show who I was talking about.

I laughed as the soda, that I had gotten a few minutes ago, spilled and landed on the table makeing it wet as it fizzed out as Naruto jumped up and and yelled "Yah! Goal!" To the wall as it projected the football game.

"It is a goal, right?" He asked the others at his table

Ethan nooded as I took our food and headed to the table.

"Bye Ethan I'll see you something soon maybe." I said with a wave of my left hand as because I held everything elce with my right.

I sat down at our table and smiled as I passed out everyones food.

As soon as I had set down Naruto's Natchos and cheese he picked up a piece and took a bite, his eyes lit up and he digged into it like he hadent eaten in years!

I took a bite of mine also then I heard a crakleing sound as the speakers turnd on and a voice sounded on the small stage in front of us as a man started talking.

_"Ok everyone we will be holding a small contest, this will be a singing contest which people may take part in, all you have to do is write you're name on a small piece of paper and slip it into the round fish bowl beside the stage and you're in!" _

Then as fast as the mans voice had come on it got off.

I had to think, do I want to do this? I could make a fool of myself if I where to go up there, but that's always a risk, so I got up and went over to the fish bowl and wrote my name on a piece of paper that had been sitting beside the glass fish bowl, I folded it and droped it in, no one even know I was gone untill I sat back down.

I knew if I where to be picked tonight to sing like all the others, which may not be possable concidering the many names in the bowl, that I knew what song I was going to sing.

Even though I didn't have the music with me they had a computer in the corner next to the stage where they could download the song and put the singers voice to mute so the person in the room could sing it themselves...

I know what I was going to sing...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

What will the group think about this sence they don't even know about Lauren and the fish bowl?! And only I know what song she will sing, one of my fav.s to!

Oh and yes I did like a guy named Ethan but that's in the past and onto the future...

GAARA!!!!!!!!!!!

Ja ne!


	15. I will sing

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto

Ok Goman for not updating in a while...but...

On with the story!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who Knew? Ch.14 I will sing...

----------------------------------------------

I knew what song I was going to sing and no one saw me put my name into the fish bowl except me.

Man, that bowl was filling up fast!

Naruto got up all of a sudden and wrote his name on a sheet of paper and went and slipped it into the bowl to and sat back down.

We all stared at him and he blinked.

"What?" He asked and we all turned back to what we where doing before, nothing.

_"Ok everyone the contest is about to start! So if you have not submitted you're name yet then now is the time!" _The man said over the loud speaker.

I started to rethink what I had done, should I have put my name in or not? Naruto did so at least I wouldn't be the only one of my friends to be up there and maybe make a fool of myself.

But then a-_"The first to start is...Naruto!" _The man over the loud speaker said.

Naruto punched his fist up into the air and ran up to the stage and took the mike from the guy.

"Hey ya everyone my Name is Naruto and I will be singing 'Wind' by: Akeboshi." Said Naruto as the mike guy typed into the computer beside the stange the name and artist and the music started playing.

'Wind' By: Akeboshi

_"Cultivate your hunger before you idealize. _

_Motivate your anger to make them all realize. _

_Climbing the mountain, never coming down. _

_Break into the contents, never falling down. _

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve, _

_Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door. _

_A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care. _

_Waiting is wasting for people like me. _

_Don't try to live so wise. Don't cry 'cause you're so right. _

_Don't dry with fakes or fears, 'Cause you will hate yourself in the end. _

_Don't try to live so wise. _

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right. _

_Don't dry with fakes or fears, 'Cause you will hate yourself in the end. _

_You say, "Dreams are dreams. _

_"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore._

_" You say, "'Cause I still got my soul." _

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down. _

_Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom. _

_Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing. _

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road, _

_'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see. _

_Don't try to live so wise. _

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right. _

_Don't dry with fakes or fears, _

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end..." _

[I don't own the lyrics to wind or any song in this story!

After Naruto finished a lot of people cheered and so did some of our table like Kakashi but Sasuke and Gaara kept to themselves but I clapped for him .

Naruto came and sat back down beside me and the others and I praised him on a job well done.

"Good job Naruto I'm so proud of you my blond friend!" I praised as a smile came to my face.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head meekly with a big smile on his face.

"Well...It was nothing really All I-" But Naruto was cut off as the mike guy came on the loudspeaker once again and my smile slipped off at what he said next.

_"Next up is...Lauren!" _I gulped but stood up. Gaara and Sasuke gave me a surprised look, they hadn't been expecting me to do this.

Naruto's smile got even bigger and he pushed me up to the stage while I protested.

"Come on Lauren-Chan sing for us!" Said Naruto as he left the stage for me to look over the small crowd of people in their seats.

I looked over to my table to see Naruto smiling like there was not a care in the world which I would have believed but with Sasuke and Gaara sitting around him I knew it wasn't true.

"Ummm...My name is Lauren and I will be singing...[AN//If I where to stop the chapter here you guys would kill me wouldn't you? Yah ya would so I'll keep going to keep my head in one place!

"I will be singing...Hero's come back...from the Anime ser. Naruto Shippuden the first theme." That's all I needed to say as the mike guy downloaded the song and it started playing for me.

I opened my mouth and waited until my part came on.

'Hero's come back'

_"Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori  
Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi  
Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori  
Itsu ga iku jumbi ii _

I started to get into the song a little more and started dancing to the song and kneeled down and then stood back up.

I then put my hands up and then back down.

_"Mata ashita no heroes wa comeback  
Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo countdown  
_

Mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru  
Tashiagareba ima kurushimi tomonau  
Sore demo saikou wa kitto aru  
Subete sarau to shouri no kansei

_Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoran no speed wo handa  
Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba _

_  
Mata ashita no heroes wa comeback  
Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo _

_countdown  
_

_Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise!" _

I ended the song with a smile and a pose like I was holding a kunai or a shrikin and in a kneeling pose again.

People cheered for me as I had a big smile on my face, even Sasuke and Gaara clapped and had smirks on their faces and of Corse Naruto was standing on his chair and kept yelling that I was good.

I placed the mike in the guys hand and sat back down at my seat.

"Oi! Lauren you never sung in front of a crowd before so why the sudden change?" I heard a voice behind me and my smile grew bigger if it could.

I turned around to be faced with a girl of about 13, only a year younger than me, she had short dark brown hair and eyes and the ironic thing was that she was taller than me, she had a smile on her face as well.

I was looking at my best friend...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok guys do you remember the name of my best friend?

My real name is Lauren if ya all want to know and I said my best friends name in the story several times but I also called her Ino while she would call me Sakura.

So tell me in a review if you know her name, and my gosh she IS taller than me and I'm a year older.

Oh and Ino [my best friend's cosplay name... if you're reading this then be ready for the joke!

'Gaara in uh...under a

Christmas tree

holding his teddy!'

It's a joke we came up with so try to fill in the blank and only Ino knows and my sister but that's it but try because Garra is wearing something that he shouldn't in the winter or at all I should say!

Oh, and NO FLAMES PLEASE, THANKS

Jag ne!

- Star of ages 14


	16. My best friend Ino!

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto!

Ok Goman for not updateing in a while I had school and friends to go to and be with.

But I'm back, at least for a little while.

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who Knew? Ch.15 My Best Friend Ino!

--------------------------------------------------------------

I turned around at the voice.

"Cassie!" I yelled as I jumped out of my seat and hugged her tightly.

"How's it been going Ino-Chan?" I asked my best friend. [I call Cassie Ino at times and she calles me Sakura also

"Nothing much." She said back to me with a smile.

"I missed you buddy!" I said as I let her go and turned around to introduce everyone to her.

"Ok everyone this is my best friend Cassie but I like to call her Ino-Chan at times." I said, Naruto jumped up and yelled happily "Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and soon to become the next Hokage!" He yelled with a thumbs up.

"Naruto..." I closed my eyes trying to smile but failing badly.

"Yah?" He asked as he looked at me.

"I know your a good guy and all but...YOUR BEING A PAIN!" I shouted and bonked him on the head.

"OWWwwww!!" Naruto whined as he nursed the lump on his head.

Cassie looked at all the boys and of corse, Sasuke Uchiha.

She has a thing for him but she's not a fan girl.

Sasuke and Gaara just grunted their hellows and Kakashi was "nice" enough to nod his head. I sighed, well that's my boys for ya.

Then Cassie smirked, nothing good can come of that.

"So Lauren I see you've gotten to know Gaara sense he's here..." Said Cassie with an evil glint in her dark brown eyes.

"U-Uhhh...sure I guess..." I stuttered.

"Have you asked him out yet?" She whisbered.

Spit cloged the back of my toung, cutting off my air way for a minute.

"WHAT!?" I shouted.

I looked around, everyone was looking at me.

A small blush covered my cheeks as I turned back to cassie and

quieted down.

"What I just asked you a question." Said Cassie looking hurt.

"Yah I know, Goman." I said with a sigh.

"That's alright but you can repay me with...going out with Gaara!" Said Cassie patting my back hard.

"W-What I can't do that no I WONT do it at all because...because I'm still not sure if he likes me enough to...go out with me..." I said as my light blue eyes settled on the floor and my feet covered in my shoes.

"Anyways...is Sasuke free?" Asked Cassie as she jumped me for an answer.

"Uhhh I think so... but you should ask him yourself." I said back with a small smile.

"Ok, I'll do that right now!" Said Cassie as she walked over to the table that we where sitting at with the reast of the boys.

I wanted to be alone for a while so I slipped out side of the alley and sighed once again as cold air filled my lungs and smiled.

"Lauren, What are you doing out here alone?" A voice asked.

I turned around fast and my eyes slowly landed on the one I once loved, Ethan.

"I just wanted to be alone is all." I said back with a shrug.

"Why did you chose HIM over me?!" Ethan rored.

"Wha-What?!" I stuttered, he never yelled at me and him saying these words, I never though he held feelings for me so I had given up and fallen in love with another.

"I said why are you with that red headed basterd!?" Ethan moved up closer to me and backed me up to the out side wall of the alley and placed his hands on both of my shoulders, holding in into place as he moved his angry face close to my shocked one.

"Get rid of him and come with me!" He yelled as he took fist fulls of my long dark blond hair and looked me in the eyes with his own light blue eyes.

"H-his name is NOT HIM his name is Gaara!" I yelled back as best as I could as the pain in my head intenafied as he pulled my hair harder.

Ethan pressed his body into mine, I couldn't escape.

I couldn't escape this basterd and to think I thought he was nice and that I had once loved this ass that I would of done almost anything for him back then.

I had to get away but how?

And even if I did get away where would I go?

I was makeing a plan and I was sure it would work for me but I might have to give something up to do it...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for how long it took me to update.

My family has been doing to much stuff lately and I was not able to update this story for MONTHS but now I'm back, at least for a little while.

Any ways please leave a review but NOOOOOO FLAMES!!! YOU HEAR ME? NOOOO!!!!

And I know not everthign is spelled right but the doc. I'm typeing on does not have spell check so I'm sorry if I missed something because I'm doing my best trying to find the miss spellings!

--------------------------------

Lauren: (Smiles and eats poky)

Gaara: How did you get Poky?

Sasuke: Can we have some?

Lauren: Uhhh no and I got it form the super market

Sasuke: Pleaseeeeee?

Lauren: sighs Ok Ok you both can have some Poky

Sasuke: YAY!!!! (Takes a Poky stick and runs behind the house)

Sasuke: Ahhh sweet Poky!

Lauren & Gaara: (Sweat dorps)

Lauren: Anyways Review but NO FLAMES!

Gaara: Yah, or I'll have to crush ya!!!!

Lauren[Punches Gaara up side the head You'll scare thm all away!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Star Of Ages 14


	17. NOT A CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE

NOT A CHAPTER!!!!!

I'm sorry for not updating in a LONG time but I'm haveing problems with family and friends and with school and other stuff I can't update as much as I would like to.

But I will go on with this story so count on more chapters because I DO want to finish this, count on it!

- Star Of Ages 14


	18. Escape

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto!!!!!

O k here is the next chapter so I hope ya like it!

This is a gift to all my readers sense I didn't give you all a Christmas gift!

:P

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who Knew? Ch.17 Escape

----------------------------------------------

Time stopped and so did my heart.

Why Ethan was doing this I didn't know and it scared me.

"W-why?" I asked, my scalp hurt like it was on fire in his grip.

" 'Why?, WHY?!' because that monster does not deserve you!" Ethan yelled, I cringed at the loudness of his voice.

His body pressed closer to mine which hurt.

His face became even closer to mine and I closed my eyes waiting for what I thought was to come.

Just as his breath washed over my face the pressure on my body was lifted as I heard a "SWOSHH!!".

Slowly opening my eyes I saw another person, this one was on top of Ethan and pounding his face in, this person was Gaara.

Cassie raced out of the alley's doors and ran to me as I slid down to the pavement and just stared as Ethan hacked up blood, just stared as Ethan tied to punch back only to get punched back by Gaara, and I just stared as Gaara was pushed off of Ethan and ran.

He got away that night.

Cassie hugged me and called out to me but I wouldn't respond to her pleas.

Then Cassie was asked to be moved aside and she slowly let me go only to be in-cased in strong warm arms.

I felt safe for once.

Looking up into sea foam green eyes my heart felt lighter, better.

A tear rolled down my check as I embraced Gaara and let everything out.

Then everything turned black and I was in a void of darkness but warmth from an unknown source.

----------------------------------------

Waking up was becoming harder now-a-days with everything that has been happening and so was going to sleep.

'Warmth...' I thought, 'Just like in my dream...'

I snuggled closer to the warmth just like I had when I was asleep in Sasuke's arms, no I don't want to relive that moment...BAKA Kakashi leaving me to fend for myself!

I loved the sent that was coming through to my nose and I sighed into it.

It moved.

'Wait, hold up! MOVED?!' I thought panicking once again.

Opening my eyes I saw a black T-shirt in my line of view and a little bit of a half clothed arm.

My eyes trailed up only to see the sleeping, you guessed it right, SLEEPING Gaara.

I smiled a little and moved one of my hands out of his strong grip and moved it to place it on Gaara's red hair and started playing with the short strands.

I loved how his hair was the color of blood, like a stain that would never come out even if you tried.

I stopped panicking at the sight of his face and snuggled even closer, if that was possible, while running my hands through his crimson hair.

His face didn't look mean, unhappy, or even mad while he was asleep, he looked...peaceful.

I now noticed where I was, my room, with it's pink and reddish walls I knew this was the only room in the house that had pink, I shuddered, and I HATE the color...I gulped...PINK!

Mom and Dad did say that once we replaced my drafty window that I could paint my room any color I wanted and I picked dark purple for my walls and black for the trim and around the windows, it would be soooo cool and maybe I'll be happy to bring people into my room for once with out being ashamed of my walls.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEXT TIME:

_"Naruto what did you do this time?" I sighed, why did I even ask when I knew it would be bad. _

_"Uhhhh, nothing..." Naruto said as he slowly back away from me and into the bathroom corner as he held something in his palms. _

_I heard a "SQUEAK!" as Naruto twitched and so did my dark blond eyebrow as I closed in on the pure as sun blond. _

_"Naruto...if I think what I think it is...then your going down!" I yelled as I closed and locked the bathroom door not that it COULD stop a ninja but this is Naruto here stuck in a corner and he wouldn't hurt a girl, would he. _

_"HAND.HER.OVER!!!!" I yelled as I lunged for his hands trying not to squish the tiny cargo that lay inside, startled. _

_"AHHHhhhh!!!!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up and raced through my parents bedroom door which is in the bathroom (AN:// I know it's hard to believe but it's true, to get to my parents room you have to do through the main bathroom. and ran out the other end and into the computer room then the parlor room [ A round room then the living room and all over the house while he and I screamed, him scared as hell and me out of anger. _

_---------------------------------------------------------_

O k I want reviews but...NO FLAMES I'M S-I-C-K OF THEM!!!!

Also what is in Naruto's hand and why is Lauren so intent on getting "It" back?

Goman, I haven't updated in AGES but now I have and I'll have better chapters soon, maybe...

-----------------------------------------------

Leyna: Huh? what the chapter is over?!

Lauren: shakes head up and down Yea it is

Leyna: B-but why???????!!!!!!

Lauren: Uhh because I'm the writer and I ran out of ideas at the moment.

Leyna: B-b-b-but!!

Lauren: No "buts" now sense it's MY story I can make you do what ever I want so...do the poky dance! claps hands

Leyna: Groans and does Poky dance while Lauren laughs

Gaara: I Love you!

Lauren: Awww me to!!!! Grabs Gaara's hand and walks away with him while leaving Leyna to keep doing the Poky dance alone with a crying for help Leyna

Lauren and Gaara: Snickers

-Star Of Ages 14


	19. The plan and the cargo

I haven't updated in a LONG time but I had school work to do and family to see friends to talk to!

Anyways REAL sorry!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who Knew? Ch. 18. The plan and the cargo

------------------------------------------

I sat in the living room watching TV.

My family would be coming home today and Cassie would be staying for the rest of the week.

A small smile spread across my face.

I looked in the corner of my right eye to watch as Gaara watched the T just as I was doing a few minutes ago.

The TV was playing Animal Planet, segment: China's hot spring monkeys.

I placed my left hand over my mouth and let out a small laugh.

Gaara looked down at me with a small barley visible smile on his pail face.

"What is it, Lauren?" He asked me as he shifted his position on the dark forest green couch.

"It's noting really, but this is the same episode my other friend Elizabeth, who is my sister's best friend, watched one day when she was over we had watched this and when a monkey with dark silver fur came on the screen walked away with his bare red butt facing us we laughed so hard and called it Leyna, my sister!" I said cracking up with laughter. [AN://I go through a LOT of mood swings for some reason…hey I'm a girl what ya expect!

Hahaha

"My family are coming home today, Gaara," I told him, my small smile now turning into one of evil. "And once my sister gets home I'm going to try to hook her up with a best friend of yours, Gaara." I said rubbing my hands together as the ideas formed in my mind a-mile-a-minute.

"Who?" How could Gaara even ask that question he only had one best friend!?

"Well duh, it'll be Naruto." I said whispering in his ear as I said the name.

Gaara's sea foam green eyes lit up a little at the mention of his only best friend.

"I'll help you, Lauren." He said as his breath was fanned over my face. I took a breath in, savoring his smell.

"Alright then here's the plan." I said pulling away and planning out what we where going to be doing to get Naruto and my sister, Leyna, together silently.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now Naruto usually wouldn't want to put himself in the line of fire but he was doing a pretty good job at doing that.

'I just want to hold it for a sec and then I'll put it back.' Though with a cheeky smile as he looked around the living room which Lauren and Gaara had left over three minutes ago in whispers, not that he cared right now if it was about him or not and unlatched the cage.

Grabbing one of the small furry Zebra Finches was a cinch for his skilled hands as he lifted it out of the cage and latched it back up as to not et the second one out.

"You're so cute aren't ya little birdie!" Naruto said with a cheerful grin as the Finch struggled to get free of Naruto's grasp.

He petted the small bird who chirped like there was no tomorrow and for all the little bird knew there was not going to be a tomorrow.

"Awww don't be that way birdie I'll put you back in a minute!"

Naruto got up off his hind end and went into the bathroom to get a wash cloth to wash off the dirt off the bird's feathers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara and I where sitting in the computer room when I suddenly got up and told Gaara he could do what he pleased as I wanted to take a brake from planning.

"It will just be about a five minute break so I'll just go to the bathroom." He nodded as I made my way to the down stairs bathroom.

Up on reaching it I heard small squeaking noises and as I rounded into the open bathroom door I saw Naruto at the sink.

When he turned around he had something small encased in the confines of his hands and wrapped in paper towel.

Naruto made a small surprised sound in the back of his throat and along with the scared face he was making I knew I had stumbled up on something I was not to know happened.

"Naruto what did you do this time?" I sighed, why did I even ask when I knew it would be bad.

"Uhhhh, nothing…." Naruto said as he slowly backed away from me and into the bathroom corner as he held the squeaking thing in his palms.

I heard a "SQUEAK!" as Naruto twitched and so did my dark blond eyebrow as I closed in on the pure as sun blond.

"Naruto….if I think what I think it is…then your going down!" I shouted as I closed and locked the bathroom door, not that it COULD stop a ninja but this is Naruto here stuck in a corner and he wouldn't hurt a girl, would he.

"HAND.HER,OVER!!!!" I yelled as I lunged for his hands and trying not to squish the tiny cargo that lay inside, startled.

"AHHHhhhh!!!!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up and raced through my parents bedroom door then he quickly opened the door from my parents room and into the computer room where Gaara and I had had our "secret meeting" then out of the computer room and into the parlor room then back into the living room and around the house while he and I screamed, him scared as hell and me out of anger.

I had finally corned him in the kitchen where Kakashi and Sasuke where in chairs and exchanging battle stories of what battles they had faced without being on the team but that all changed when Naruto came in with a red face and tried to hide in the small snack holder installed in the wall but close to the floor.

"I've got you now Naruto now fork Haku-Chan over!"

I grabbed onto his pant leg and with a tug I pulled him out while we both panted I quickly snatched the small scared finch out of his hands and cradled it in my hands.

He stopped struggling.

"D-did you say Haku-Chan?" Naruto asked as Sasuke and Kakashi looked on in interest and forgot about the story Kakashi was in the middle of.

"Yes I called her Haku-Chan," I said petting her small head as I got up and headed into the living room and placed her back in the white cage with her mate, Naruto.

"Oh that's right you fought Haku, but he was a good person and he was so nice that my sister and I decided to name this bird after that boy even if this finch is a girl, Hahaha." I said with a laugh.

[AN:// Yah I really do have two Zebra Finches which are named Naruto and Haku!

"I'm really sorry Lauren I just wanted to pet her and clean her up a bit!" Said Naruto as he backed away once again.

I sighed, "It's ok Naruto but you are going to have to pay a penalty for such behavior!" I said with a point of my hand.

"You are going to have to clean the WHOLE house except for bedrooms and I mean EVERYTHING!" I shouted and he cringed and ran quickly to work.

I wiped my hands on my dark jeans and sat down on the living room couch once again.

I then heard tires on gravel coming up the driveway which meant one thing, my family was now home and my plan to get Naruto and Leyna together with the help of Gaara was going to be exciting.

Yes let match making begin!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!!!!

Anyways I have updated the first and the chapter before this so most of the words should be spelled correctly but there will be slight flaws sense my spell check is not the best.

Like always please leave a nice review but….NO FLAMES FOR THEY SHALL BE USED TO COOK A ORCHIMARU CABOB!!!!

- Star Of Ages 14


	20. Store Fire

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been sick for a long time.

My sister had thought of this chapter when we went to the store one day this is before I had gotten sick and I had laughed badly when she said it.

We had been walking by the veggie section in the super market so she gave me the idea to make this chaper cute and...hot. Don't worry you'll get what I mean soon!

--

Who Knew? Ch.19 Store fire

--

My family all took their normal places in the home as usual after they had gotten home.

It turns out that my dad liked to talk to Kakashi for some odd reason, my dad is over 50 and Kakashi is what in his 20's?

Oh well at least they get along.

I smiled a little as Gaara and I walked into the kitchen hand in hand.

My mother looked at me with a little distaste in her expression but held her toung.

"Lauren we have to go to the store and I would like you to come with me also tell your sister that she will be coming as well and you can bring anyone else you want if you want." Said my short haird mother.

I could tell she just wanted to keep an eye on me and Gaara and also my twin sister.

But I sighed and sucked it up and placed a smile on my lips.

"Fine, I'll bring Gaara with me and I think I know who Leyna will ask." I answered back as I turned and headed to Leyna's room with Gaara trailing at my side without a word from the red head.

We reached the top of the stairs and I knocked with my free hand.

We heard a muffld "Just a minute" and then the door squeaked opened to reviel my twin sister.

"What is it?" She asked as she leaned agenst the door frame.

"Mom wants to go to the store and she wants us to go to the store with her and you can bring any one person you want with you." I replyed.

Leyna nodded and after 20 minutes we where headed to the store.

"WOW! This place is huge!" Naruto exclaimed as he hopped around the entrance to wal-mart.

I laughed and patted him on his orange clad back.

"Yah, you would think so but you should see the mall it's muh bigger." I said as my mother split off from our group and let Leyna, Gaara, Naruto, and myself wander around. My mother must of trusted us all not to get any ideas in our heads while in the store...Yah sure like **I **would. I rolled my eyes at that prospect.

"Ok well just look around and split into partners in sets of two." I said. This plan of mine was sure to work as long as I had my father's cell phone then Cassie could call me on all the layouts of the store.

"I'll take Naruto and you can take Gaara." Leyna said. Yes, this was going according to plan although I didn't think she would pick what I had chossen although she know's Gaara IS mine.

"Ok, well met up with you and Naruto back here or if we bump into each other later." As I said this I took gaara's hand in mine and hauled him with me quickly then turned around the corner into an asile, part of the frezzer section in one of the first asiles.

I then quickly pushed Gaara behind the only wall seperating us from my twin and the sun kissed blond and made sure we where out of sight before opening the cell phone and calling home to Cassie.

The phone rang about five times untill it was picked up.

"Hello?" Asked the voice of my best friend.

"Hey, were in now all we need to do is use some of Gaara's stealth along with some of the store plans," I continued. "All I have to do is stay quiet and not be seen and so does Gaara." After the phone call Gaara and I followed our targets quietly to the back of the store to the animal department for supplies.

'This is perfect!' I thought as we snuck into the asile next to their's.

I laughed a little evily and quickly said "Whoops!" while I pushed out a HUGE bag of hamster bedding in front of Leyna making her fall back into Naruto who both fell to the floor.

I about aquealed like a fan girl! Just to get them two together was one of my main goals, well untill this was over it was because then it might be...Mission Cassie!

Looking through from where the hamster bedding fell I smiled big as I saw Leyna and Naruto on the floor, Leyna on Naruto who were both blushing roses.

Then one of the unexpected happened, Naruto reached my and kissed my sister! My body was vibrating like a bunny on crack.

"Lauren, why are you shakeing?" Gaara placed his hands on my shoulders to stop my vibrating. I turned to him with a big smile on my face and hugged him silly while laughing quietly as to not give us away.

"Take a look for your self Gaara I think my job is complete!" It turns out that the plans for the store were not really needed, sorry Cassie.

We walked to hte front of the store where we were to meet everyone and for some reason Naruto and Leyna had gotten there before us! Wow their fast!

As we approced Leyna left Naruto's side and walked up to us. I could tell she was happy at the moment. Gaara sighed and knew what was coming sense he has been with me for a while and slinked over to where Naruto was comparing some of the vegtables in the long row of display. Just then the misters turned on and sprinkled them bother with little droplets of water, Naruto flintched a little but when he saw it was just water he calmed.

"So Leyna, you and Naruto, huh." I placed my arm around her shoulder and smiled at her. She blushed a little.

"Ummm." I could tell she didn't want anyone to know yet but I guess she thought it was to late now. Leyna was just about to answer when we heard a loud scream...from the vegie section.

Leyna and I both looked at each other with looks of panic.

While Naruto had been compairing vegtables he had managed to sneak a bite of a big red pepper...

Naruto ran in circles for about five seconds before he quickly ran to another side of the store near by and jumped over the deli counter where they made the cakes. You could just hear all them people in the back yelling and squealing fir him to get out.

He then came from the back room and kept screaming "HOT HOT!".

It was then that about made me puke and laugh my head off at what he did next.

"He didn't." Leyna's eyes stayed on Naruto even as she spoke to me.

"He did!" My laughter about took me to the ground. I quickly looked over toGaara who's face looked like he ate something bad while he looked at Naruto, I couldn't blame him but I about lost it when I saw it.

Naruto had come out of the back room and ran to the deli counter and took a hold of a nice white with purple flowers birthday cake and brought his toung to take a BIG looooonnnnngggg lick up and down.

I couldn't take it any more! I fell to the floor ad dubbled over.

--

By the time that was over we had been kicked out and where waiting in the parking lot for our mom with the guys. That was over an hour ago and we where now on or way back home. Luckly mom hadn't gotten the memo on us being kicked out and we just said we wanted to leave.

Well that was my entertainment for today.

I called up Cassie quickly and quietly told her the news which she to was happy about. I turned off the cell phone and lay me head to rest on Gaara's shoulder and with his hand slinked around my waist.

I looked over to Naruto and Leyna to see both of them fast asleep on Naruto's shoulder and their fingers intertwined and smiles on ther faces. I smiled up at Gaara who gave a small small smile back, he only would do that for me.

--

Review please! Also sorry for the long wait I had other problems to take care of and when I had started writing this chapter I had gotten sick for the week and then when I got better I never had gotten back to it so here is the chapter!

Anyways I wanted to put this up before my family and I go to Florida tomorrow, oh and hope that the Naruto crew will be in a chapter in Florida with us!

I should be back on the 12th and pumping out more words for ya...if I can.

- Star Of Ages 14


	21. You know…I’m afraid of clowns!

So you all know, and not to offend anyone who does this kind-a job but….I HATE clowns ever sense I fell down the steeps of my old basement. I swear I saw a blood thirsty clown coming after me, that was I was about 5 or 6 or a little older not sure though. So now I wont go near people in a clown costume, and Ronald McDonald (SP) just freaken freaks me out!

Been a while hasn't it….On with the story!

---

Who Knew? Ch.20 you know….I'm afraid of clowns!

---

It had been about a week sense we where at the store and now it was quite boring. Everyone had left the house to go up town and search around and my parents were at work also Cassie had left to go back to KY early, she had said that her parents were just about done with building their new house and wanted her there before they moved in.

Of course Gaara had said he would stay with me while the others went on without us but I would have none of that and so I said to him like I do everyone else, "Go, you need some time without me hanging on your arm every few seconds." So he left with everyone else. Then when the door was closed and I had seated myself in front of the T.V. with me sitting on the floor. I realized something….there was NOTHING to do.

I groaned and fell to my back on the rug dramatically. Looking at the white creased ceiling. My eyes followed the white creased until my eyes made the journey over the cowboy shaped doors, you know, like the ones in all those old cowboy movies.

The light oak doors seemed to give off an eerie glow and everything was quiet in the house with only, my dog, Sav vie looking at me with a bored face as she lay on her fluffy brown pillow.

I picked myself off the floor and whipped the pieces of lent off my black band shorts from laying on the floor and made my way over to the seemingly harmless doors.

Most of the time I avoided even going close to these doors in the house unless we where out of paper plates or I wanted some of my cup of ramen but even then it was not down in the basement, they were on the landing facing over the basement, I just avoided looking down into it's inky black depths.

I don't even know why I was even near these doors, I Must have been so bored that I was being suicidal.

Ok I'll explain it to ya….I'm afraid of clowns.

I know funny right? Anyways I know that does not make any sense that I'm scared of clowns but what does that have to do with the basement?

Well when I was little I tripped down the stairs to the basement and when I looked around the dark dank world I hardly went down into I swear I saw a blood thirsty clown with read eyes and drool dripping out of his mouth with wild reddish orange curly puffy hair.

It scared the shit out of me that I had ran screaming upstairs. My parents said it wasn't real, but for all I know he could be, look at my luck with Naruto characters! Their real so he could be to.

My face scrunched up in fear, I don't think I would be to scared if someone was in the house with me, but the dog does not count!

My foot slipped and I fell down the first flight of stairs and right smack into the small table on the landing which hurt badly and made a huge noise. I moved my head to look over into the basement and into red eyes!

"AHHHHHH!!!!" I flew up the stairs and ignored the pain coursing up and down my back and flew behind the leather brownish purple couch. We had gotten a new one not to long ago along with two armchairs.

"N-now I kind of wish that Gaara WOULD of stayed behind now!!"

My voice echoed though out the house in a haunting type of way. I heard a little squeak and then another and another!

'It has to be the clown! It's calling me out so it can EAT ME!!!!' Now you would think that at my age, now 15 and going onto 16 in December, that I would have gotten over my fear of the basement and CLOWNS, but as I grew it only became worse….

I looked over the couch quickly and took a glance at the basement door only to quickly place myself into a ball and crouch down even more.

I moved my left foot only for music to start playing.

'OH NO! HE'S NOW TRYING TO SNEAK UP ON ME WITHOUT ME HEARING HIM DO IT WITH MUSIC!!!!'

_We return to the battleground…_

_We are the…SHINHWA_

My blue eyes widened, it was one of my favorite songs 'Yo!' by Ahkdong Bohgohsuh, a Korean group I think.

'Oh well if the clown is gonna eat me then I guess I would want this song on.' My thoughts tried to stray to the music but always stayed focused on the stupid clown.

_Geu dae suh ee sseul goh shi ah ni yah_

_Sah rah suh soon shwi guh seul neu kkyuh bwah~ ----_

Suddenly the music stopped. Maybe the clown found out my plan of listening to the music just to forget he was there….crudders.

Stiffening I heard light breathing just over my head then something rested on my head and I screamed and quickly ran from behind the couch.

"Would you stop screaming please!" I kept screaming and just stood by the bird cage beside the couch. When I finally ran out of air I stopped and slowly opened my eyes to see the image of….Kakashi?

"W-what are you doing here!?" My throat hurt so I talked softly but shock shown through my voice.

"Well I decided to stay behind on last notice. I also had to hold Gaara back from coming back in here so he could have a little time with the others." His one eye scrunched into what might have been a smile.

Feeling better I sighed happily and smiled big and started to laugh nervously.

"What's wrong Lauren?"

"How did the music come on?"

"Well seeing as I AM a ninja and when I looked to were you were huddled up there was a plug in the outlet and….when moved your foot you turned the power onto the extension cord." Man Kakashi was smart! Well at least I knew it was me. I cursed myself, if I hadn't moved I wouldn't of had that small bust of a panic attack.

"By the way, why were you hiding behind the couch?" Humor showed through his one eye and his voice was filled with mirth. Embarrassed I turned my eyes away from him to rest them onto the living room floor.

" Hehe…well you know I'm afraid of clowns…." Kakashi laughed a little but my serious face made him stop and rub the back of his head meekly.

"Does this have anything to do with what's wrong?" I sighed and shook my head yes.

Proceeding to tell the story (AN://See the top of the fanfic to know the story in the authors note!) about the clown in the basement and him understanding, I guessed he did but I wasn't so sure.

"Well there's something….well I got to report this to the guys!" My face paled as he quickly in a blur raced out the back door.

"W-wait! Kakashi you can't do that to me!"

I raced out the door and onto the sidewalk to run after the fast ninja. I couldn't see him anymore but I would try to find him but with my luck and with him being FASTER then me then he would most likely get to the guys before I ever could.

Falling to my knees dramatically I looked up into the blue sky and screamed at the top of my lungs, even though it hurt to but I felt like it which got a lot of people stopping to stair at me for I don't do this stiff usually…

"KAKASHI I'LL GET YOUR BUTT BACK FOR THIS JUST YOU WAIT!!!!!"

I had to admit though now that I was out of the house I felt a lot batter then I had before but I was not about to thank Kakashi for that, nope because in this moment in time I hoped that when the next time I saw him I would be able to hold him down and skin him alive with a blunt knife dipped in lemon juice and sprinkled in salt.

An evil smile was brought to my face as I thought of this. Oh yah fun was about to ensue!

---

AN://

I just wanted to say I'm sorry for some crappy chapters and that they are never long but I think this one is long, I typed over five pages on the word document I'm using which is a lot for me!

I've not been updating because of family problems, school,….band marching practices which are done until we start again in the summer of 09 on through October, homework, other stuff I've wanted to do, reading other fanfics, watching anime, reading books, friends, internet, and many other things I have not listed and will not because there are to many.

I hope you all will try to stay with me, sorry!

-----

- Star Of Ages 14


	22. The end and the beginning

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto!

WOW!!!! Ihaven't updated for a while. Anyways I'll stop talking and let you keep reading!

Sad to say that this is the last chapter of the story =sniffles=. BUT there will be a seq.! YAY!!!!

Thak you for reading for this has been my longest story so far!

-----------------------------------------------

Who Knew? Ch.21 The end and the beginning

-------------------------------------

I couldn't believe it!

My sister and I's birthday was in just a few days and we'd be turning 16 this year. It wasn't summer anymore and after the Fall came winter. I had gotten my revenge onKakashi after the clown thing by shoving snow down the front and back of his pants. (How I did it I don't even know myself!).

I was happy. That's really all that registered for the months that had followed up to this point in time.

Gaara was a little jumpy, I knew he didn't like other people to touch him except me, and when I would grab his hand in mine or touch him with out him knowing it was me he would jump and shoot a glare at thetouchier but then when he would see it was me his eyes would become soft and he would squeeze my hand.

Living in this moment was the best, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. But I couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen soon. My grip onGaara's hand tightened.

------------------------------------

A few days later....

--------------------------------

Pouting I sat on the stairs in the front room. My mood changed quickly from really happy to REALLY unhappy. My reasoning for this was that it was my birthday but that's not what I was so unhappy about, I was unhappy because my sister and I had to go up to our new school (I'm saying it's new because they built a brand new one on the outskirts of our small town).

The school band and choir have to play or in the choir's case, sing for the opening ceremony of the school.

I picked up my flute case and my music folder and waited by the back door for my family and everyone else to get ready so we could go.

------------------------------------------------------

Sighing happily as I shut the band room door behind me. Leyna and I walked into the room that held our concert uniforms which consisted of a VERY long black skirt that stopped at the floor, a white dress shirt (Like what guys wear under their tux), a comber bun around the stomach, and last and my most hated peace about the outfit- the bow tie.

When we finished changing, and finished getting help to put the bow tie on (evil things I tell ya!) we went to our respective seats, took out our instruments (Mine a flute and Leyna's a clarinet). I sat in the front row while Leyna sat in the second.

The whole band warmed up at the direction of before we went into the gym in an orderly fashion. As we all took our seats my blue eyes scanned the crowd. There were a LOT of people there, about a thousand, from what the announcer said. But we all were used to big crowds of people sense we all have done concerts and marching before. Well....the eighth grade on UP have but not the seventh grade. I could see their eyes go wide. I scanned the crowd once more and found Naruto (He was easy to find and you can guess why....),Sasuke, Kakashi, and Gaara. They were all dressed differently but they were in their usual colors. Smileing a smige the preformance started....

----------------------------------------------

The preformance had ended ALOMOST with out a hitch. I am saying this because after the ceromoney a lot of people piled out of the high school gym to go into the cafateria for drinks and cookies and when that happened I got bowled over and tripped over my skirt a number of times, which ripped the school paid for skirt....

I would have to take it home with me so Leyna could fix it, she could sew better than I could....

--------------------------------------------------

My mom had taken my dad home so our whole group had to walk in the snow and ice. My side brushed agenst Gaara's as he held my right hand while my left was occupided with my flute box and music folder.

"What should we do when we get home?" Asked Leyna.

"Well, the first ting I'M doing is getting out of this monkey suit and into some real clothes while you patch this skirt up, you're luckey Leyna that you get to wear your clothes home, I'm FRESSING!" As I said this I latched onto Gaara's hand tighter and leaned into him more for warmth and from what I could see on the pail boys face he was staring to blush.

Giggling to myself I looked back at the laging group. Of course Naruto and Sasuke were going at it tooth and nail and arguing about....a new type of pop I believe. One liked the orange flavored while the other liked the grape.

As I looked fored once againone of my music pices fell out of my music folder and floated across the street to smack into the display case of the towns gown store.

Before I could thing things through my head I detached Gaara's hand from mine and ran after it.

At first I was running and then....I'm laying down looking at the sky. That's when the white hot pain hit me and I screamed in agoney.

Something then hovered over me, something red....GAARA!!

"Gaara...." Why was I whispering? My screams were loud from what I could hear but I said Gaara's name so quietly that I wasn't sure he heard me.

Then I was surrounded by people including Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Leyna. I'd never seen any of them cry before except Leyna and Naruto so it kind of shocked me. I couldn't cry but they were doing it for me I guess.....

"NO!!!!" Gaara's screams were hearbreaking as were my sisters but her's couldn't compare to his. I don't even know what happened. The only thing I could focus on was the pain....and Gaara. Tears streaked down his cheeks in torrents, why was he crying I should be the one crying. It hurt so bad.

""W-why are you crying? What happened?" My voice was soft. Gaara stroked my cheek which made something hot, wet, and stickey spread on my cheek.

Chokeing down her sobs Leyna explained.

"Y-you where h-hit by a t-truck!" My mind exploded at this information. No wonder everyone was crying. No wonder I felt so much pain. No wonder I was going numb, no wonder I was growing cold, no wonder I feelt like dieing....

"Don't w-worry, the ambulance w-will be h-here soon!" Leyna and the other's were now kneeling beside me, Leyna's fingers going through my hair. That feelt so much better than the pain.

Then the shock hit me....I was closeing my eyes! The pain was dulling to where I could only see my favorite people, to where I could only feel Leynas soft strokes through my hair and Gaara's warm hand pressed softly to my face. I guessed the wasm wet stuff was blood, my blood.

I smiled. So I wouldn't get to have Gaara. I wouldn't be able to see Naruto and Sasuke fight like brothers like I loved watching, my parents faces, Leyna's smile, and Kakashi's snide remarks. My loved ones....

"I love y-you all, ya know." Leyna cried even harder and Gaara's tear came faster. Naruto had to look away and clung to Kakashi's Navy green sweater. My eyes scanned Sasuke's face. His eyes held a weird look, a look of longing and utter most sadness, like he was loseing someone he really loved. I looked away then.

"Don't say that Lauren! Y-you're going to live, I know you will!" Leyna was going crazy now and was close to hypper ventalating.

"No, I know what's gonna happen....I'm sorry. Please be good, don't be sad. I-I'll be waiting f-for you...." My voice faded with a slur at the last sentence. My eyes closed seeing the last peaces of my loved ones and my labored breathing ceased.

I was dead....right?

------------------------------------------

Bright light shown through my eye lashes and my eyes opened.

In front of me was a white abiss. Noting but white, and clouds.

"So....I did die didn't I." My voice was stronger and I couldn't feel any pain. I was wearing a long white dress now as a replacemenat for my bloody uniform.

I turned around quickly as a laugh resounded in the peopleless area.

"Yes you are dead dear one but not for long." A warm voice stated.

I saw one of the most beautiful creatures on the planet, besides Gaara.

He had long beautiful silver straight hair, light blue eyes and a nice face. He also wore a long white robe and connected to his back were breath takeingly big white wings.

He smiled.

"Who are you!" Even if he was cute and may look like an angel I had to be careful.

He smiled wider, his face glowing.

"Lauren, I am the angel known as Frail. I was sent so your soul could make it's way back down to Earth." He had to be kidding, I was dead and I was sure there were no such thing as reincarnation.

"B-but how?" I was treading carefuly but I was listening.

"You will see when you get there." Frail's voice eccoed and then disapeared altogether only to be replaced with the sounds of a forest and all that inhabited it....

-----------------------------------------------------

There WILL be a seq.!

Sorry I haven't updated....lot's of stuff happening

But anyways please comment but NO bad flames!

I decided to finish this story now but a seq. is on the way....hopefuly I wont get distracted. For those that want the seq. for Lauren to end up with Gaara again then I'm sorry to say the seq. will be a SasukexLauren. This being because one of the voters picked Sasuke while the others picked Gaara. So here was the GaaraxLauren, sort of...., now onto the seq.

Thanks for reading!

XENDX

- Star Of Ages 14


End file.
